Like a Broken Doll
by BomberBrat
Summary: Oneshot, takes place a week after the end of Obedience, Deidara said that he believed Sasori, but are all of their problems really solved. S/M kinky warning, lemon. M for a reason. Brat is back baby!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own shit. like the characters, I own the plot which is only a sick twisted fantasy born from my depraved mind.

**Warning!:** This contains mature situations between men, Ie. there will be gay sex involved in some way, also much naughty language, if any of that is offensive to you, what the fuck are you doing here in the first place?

**Brat's broken thoughts on the subject: **Um....So yeah, random idea, random oneshot. Takes place lets say....a week after the end of Obedience so its like...the epilogue I guess, yeah..

---------------------------------------

**Like a Broken Doll**

---------------------------------------

He sighed as he turned the screwdriver in his hand furiously, making small quick adjustments to the joints of the puppet in his hands. Giving each one a gentle tap as he continued his meticulous routine.

He had sincerely hoped they were passed this.

But as in any complicated situation, it hadn't been as simple as he had hoped. The damage done to their relationship was severe.

Deidara had even gouged the mark Sasori had given him from his chest, replacing the mark of his Masters love with a mess of ugly scars.

Sasori had been more than displeased with his pet at the sight, he hated when his work was tampered with. Lately, he hadn't been able to bring himself to punish the blond, even for such an obviously insulting action.

There was something so utterly depressing about Deidara's demeanor, he seemed so lost within those eyes, broken.

Sasori had shrugged it off at first, that was what he had wanted when this had all begun. To break Deidara, shape him to exactly what he wanted, when he wanted. If Sasori wanted him to stop breathing, he would, with one simple command, he would do anything the redhead asked, no matter how degrading.

But Sasori's feelings had evolved so much farther than simple dominance, the power of control was nothing compared to the power that love held over his heart.

Seeing Deidara so broken, his eyes so fragile, glazed and glassy, as if he might break at any second. Like a beautiful porcelain foll, not meant to be handled, but put on a shelf high above the dangers of the world and admired for all eternity.

He hadn't let Sasori touch him since the night, he had thought fixed everything between them.

He just couldn't fathom why. Why they had come so far only to start right back from the beginning, only this time it seemed, Deidara held all of the power.

Sasori was desperate, for just a touch, a kiss. A fleeting glance, not filled with guilt and sorrow. He was almost ready to fall down to his knees at the blonds feet and beg him to smile, to let him hold him in his arms all night long breathing in that heavenly scent.

For just one more taste of that divine body, Sasori would have sold his soul.

He felt pathetic, having one person have such complete control over him, over his very existence, it scared him.

He was lost without Deidara in his arms, without him sweating and moaning so sweetly beneath him, he felt empty, without a meaning.

At least the bomber was still kind enough to grace him with his presence, he hadn't left Sasori's bed since that night, even if he no longer snuggled into his master while he slept, having him safe and near was enough for the puppet master.

At first that is, Sasori was not known to be a patient man, and Deidara's chaste behavior was starting to wear thin on his nerves.

He was close to snapping, and taking the blond weather he wanted it or not.

He had been far too nice, for far too long.

Placing the puppet he was working on down carefully, he turned on his workbench to face his partner, who was currently sitting delicately on their bed, brushing his long mane of hair.

Taking a deep breath his voice low and stern, he broke the week long silence.

"I'm done with this, Deidara"

The blond huffed, not meeting his masters gaze and continued to run the brush through his hair.

Sasori was furious, how insolent did Deidara intend on becoming?

How far did he intend to push the scorpion before he stung?

Getting up from his workbench he sauntered dangerously to where the blond sat on the bed, sitting gracefully next to him, and ripping the hairbrush from his hand. Before Deidara could protest skilled hands were rendering his arms useless, and toxic lips were smashed into his own.

He had missed the touches of his Master, dearly. But he didn't deserve them, no matter what the older man said, Deidara knew that he would never truly be forgiven. He had disgraced his master horribly when he had cut away the mark that had made him the redheads.

He had cut away the very symbol of his masters love, like it was meaningless. The fact that Sasori had yet to even mention his crime, let alone punish him for it, proved in Deidara's mind, that he was not forgiven.

So why was his Master kissing an ungrateful disobedient slut like him?

Sasori broke away from his pets lips gently, his voice shaky and dripping with raw emotion as he spoke, leaning his forehead against the blonds.

"What do I have to do..Tell me how to fix all of this..please"

Put a broken puppet in Sasori's skilled hands, and he could fix whatever was wrong with it, down to the most minute detail. A broken human was another thing all together, no matter his level of mastery, his skill, he couldn't fix Deidara like he could a puppet. He couldn't carve away the imperfections, the nicks, the cracks, in a broken heart, he was at a loss. Even for all of his tireless hours of perfecting his skill, he was useless.

Deidara almost gasped, his Master rarely said please, and when he did it wasn't to be taken lightly. Shakily the blond found his voice, finally daring to speak.

"I disgraced you, un...h-how can you even bear to look at me?" Delicately he placed his hand over the mass of scars covering his heart.

"I-I know...that you still haven't forgiven me for this, un"

Cautiously he raised his eyes to meet his Masters gaze, the raw emotion visible in those baby blues saying it all. Sasori had been a fool to not realize it sooner, the reason Deidara was behaving the way he was.

He hadn't been punished for his disobedient actions, like he had been in the past when their relationship was blissful. He no longer saw Sasori's punishments as abuse, but a sign of his love.

It all made sense, in Deidara's mind, what Sasori saw as a kind action, he saw as neglect, a sign that he wasn't loved by his master anymore.

"Oh..Deidara" the puppet master sighed, cupping the blonds face in his hands gently, his lips meeting his pets once more in a passionate kiss.

He let his hands drop from the bombers face, tracing his lean form, as if it were the very first time he had the privilege to touch the fine porcelain of Deidara's skin. His hands stopped as they came to rest on the mound of scars that once made up his mark of dominance.

He traced the eyesore with slow motions of his fingertips, feeling Deidara moan against his lips. Sharply, his nails tore through the scar tissue, as he dug them deeper and deeper into the worsening wounds.

Deidara cried out in pleasure, tears already beginning to dot the corners of his eyes, making his vision hazy. Sasori broke roughly from Deidara's lips, taking the opportunity to pull the younger mans hair back, and sink his teeth into that delicate neck, running his tongue lazily over the indents left by his teeth as he breathed deeply the scent he had missed for so long.

"I've been _aching..._ To punish you for this" he whispered venomously, flicking his tongue along the blonds ear. As he dug his nails even deeper into the mess of scars tearing beneath them.

"You want to beg for my forgiveness? Then _beg_.." he spat, shoving the younger man down to the bed roughly, and moving to straddle him. "Tell me how bad of a pet you've been, _disgracing_ me..._Lying _to me..I thought you said you believed me, when I told you that I forgave you, pet"

Deidara shivered as those nails tore through his flesh, the hand withdrawing from it's position on his chest. As his Master crawled from the bed moving quickly to the drawer that the blond knew held various devices that would aid in his punishment.

When his Master returned to the bedside, he moved back into his previous position almost immediately. Deidara's eyes widened as they fell to Sasori's hands,which held a small black bag, which without a doubt was full of items all intended to be used on him tonight.

Gently, Sasori pulled the drawstring of the black bag held in his hand, pulling the contents from it slowly and placing them on the bed out of Deidara's view. Softly hands were placed on either side of Deidara's head, lifting it lightly from the pillows below. His long hair was smoothed down lovingly, as the blindfold slipped over his eyes.

"Tonight, you will not see me" The redhead cooed poisonously, grabbing the pair of leather cuffs on the bed at his side, and gently taking his pets hands buckling them tenderly into the restraints, clipping the rings to the chains hanging from the wooden headboard.

"You will not touch me" he purred sweetly, hands tracing the pale pink petals of Deidara's lips teasingly.

"You are being granted your voice, only so you may apologize, and beg for my mercy. Do you understand, Pet?"

Deidara nodded, growing increasingly anxious. Already, he had to stop himself from squirming, Sasori was barely touching him, but the toxic tone of that silky voice was more than enough to send shivers down his spine. He hated not being able to see while his Master punished him, it made him feel so vulnerable, and afraid.

He was shaking, as he felt Sasori's hands trail the length of his body with tender touches settling on the small ring piercing his bellybutton.

"Did it excite you, pet? When you did this?"

Deidara nodded "Yes Master"

He moaned as Sasori roughly tugged on the small metal ring, twisting it from side to side.

"Good" the redheads chuckle was almost unnerving

Deidara could feel Sasori shift on top of him, reaching over to no doubt grab another torturous item from his little black bag of goodies. The bomber gasped as he felt something cold and metal against the heated flesh of his arousal, he was unsure of what the object clutched in his masters grip was, but he had a good idea.

"I've been meaning to do this to you for awhile now, pet another sign of my love for you to keep, but do you really deserve it?" He accentuated his last few words by running the sharp tip of the long needle in his hand softly over the blonds weeping arousal.

Deidara had been right in his assumption, feeling the pinprick of a needle on his flesh as Sasori spoke, he knew what the redhead intended to do, his toes curling in excitement.

"I-I'm sorry, un!" He cried pathetically, his hips twitching against the cold needle, that sharp tip grazing his ever hardening arousal so deliciously. His moans growing louder as his masters free hand held his hips down with a bruising force.

"What are you sorry for, pet?" his nails sliced through the tender flesh of Deidara's hip, as his grip became bone crushing.

"I-I'm s-sorry for..d-disgracing you...f-f-for lying.." He took a shaky breath, steadying his voice. "For Itachi...and for doubting you..I-I don't deserve your kindness"

Sasori chuckled darkly, pressing the tip of the needle gently against the head of Deidara's arousal. Moving his hand from the blonds hip, to grasp his arousal, holding it in place as with expert precision he pierced it through the sensitive flesh.

Deidara cried out as the needle penetrated his skin, his cock burning sending waves of euphoria through his body, he took a deep breath when his master paused, knowing from experience that the next part, was the worst.

Stopping to grab the small stud he had prepared only minutes earlier, he pulled the needle through as he pushed the stud upwards, screwing the small ball onto the bare end, and leaning back to admire his work.

"When I'm done with you, pet, you may see the tokens of affection that I have given you"

Trembling with the afterglow of such a blissfully painful experience Deidara shakily found his voice.

"T-thank you..M-master"

Sasori smiled to himself, he hoped that this time, Deidara would accept his forgiveness. Tenderly he let his hands rest on Deidara's face, licking his parted lips lovingly, before claiming them in a kiss. Moving his hand to gently stroke the blonds erection, stopping his motions to let his hand trail farther down, teasing the bombers puckered entrance.

His free hand found its way to the bag laying a few feet from him on the bed, reaching inside of it, he pulled out a scalpel. Smirking mischievously as he held it into the light, watching it shimmer.

Bringing it to rest just above the blonds hipbone, with a quick slice, he began working. Those low pants the bomber always wore, hugged his hips perfectly, no one would be able to miss this new mark, the scorpions signature for all of his masterpieces. Completeing the diamond outline, he set to work carving the tiny scorpion in perfect meticulous detail.

Deidara was convulsing beneath him, biting his lips to hold back the noises Sasori knew he would be making, were his lips not bleeding from how hard he was trying to contain them. After all, Sasori had said, his voice was only to be used to beg, and apologize, he had never mentioned sounds of pleasure.

Running his hand back up Deidara's thigh, Sasori coated his fingers in the blood weeping from the wound, returning them to the blonds eager hole, pushing them slowly inside the younger man, past the tight ring of muscle. The blond let a soft whimper escape from his lips as the digits pushed inside of him, biting back his moans to find his voice shakily.

"I-I don't deserve such kindness Master, un...t-thank you"

Sasori smirked and twisted his fingers inside of the blond, ghosting over that small glorious bundle of nerves inside of him, making him arch high off of the bed, pressing his body against Sasori's desperately, the older mans sadistic smile growing wider as his fingers twisted and turned inside the blond, his free hand moving to slide his thin pants from his hips, letting them pool around his knees.

Quickly he withdrew his fingers from the blond, growling as he grabbed the younger mans legs roughly, prying them apart and positioning himself between them. He sighed in satisfaction as he sheathed himself within Deidara in one fluid thrust of his hips, his hand pressing harshly into the newly made mark of his possession.

Deidara couldn't contain himself anymore, crying out his masters name in utter bliss, and uttering a broken string of apologies and thank yous. Keeping a steady pace Sasori reached up to pull the blindfold from Deidara's eyes, he wanted to see the lust and adoration in those dazzling baby blues, while his pet begged and thanked him in that desire soaked voice.

Deidara blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, tears hazing over his vision as Sasori continued to pound into him relentlessly. That devious free hand sneaking down between their bodies to grasp his throbbing painfully sore member.

Each stroke of those soft skilled palms sending an electricity through his being, those mischievous fingers deliberately brushing against the stud, newly piercing the sensitive area. Every time the metal moved under his skin, it burned and pinched, but combined with the rough movements of Sasori's hand, it was thrilling, an almost overwhelming sensation of pleasure overcame him in waves.

He kept his eyes locked with his masters as he gasped and moaned, meeting every fluid movement of Sasori's body with his own. He could feel his release approaching rapidly, his masters cock pulsing inside him, both of them so close to the end. A few more uttered apologies, and gasps the sweet rough movements of their bodies halting with one last rough thrust, both of them releasing hard.

"Thank you Master!"

Deidara cried as he spilled himself messily, the stud in his cock twitching under his skin, making it burn as he rode out his orgasm. Limply, Sasori pulled out of his pet, getting up from the bed, leaving the other chained as he moved across the room, returning with a small mirror.

Deidara smiled as he saw the silver stud piercing the head of his now limp manhood, his eyes traveling upwards to rest on the mark of Sasori's art, crusted over with dried blood but clearly visible under the mess. The new mark that would forever be etched into his skin, the stud an obvious sign of Sasori's ownership of his body. He couldn't have been happier.

" I take it you are pleased with what I have given you"

Deidara nodded, holding his cuffed hands out to his master pleadingly. Sasori accepted his offer, setting the mirror down and returning to the bed to embrace his lover.

Deidara's lips met his shyly in a kiss.

"I love it Master, thank you, un"

Sasori chuckled, running his hands through Deidara's hair lovingly.

"I love you, Deidara. No more doubts, no more silence, every night should be as sweet as this, the past is the past, we have an eternity to look forward to, can we please put this all behind us now?"

Deidara moved his cuffed hands to the best of his ability, resting them on Sasori's face, tenderly. Shyly he nodded, kissing the puppet master gently.

"I will obey you always, I love you Sasori"

They both smiled, their eyes closed as they pressed their foreheads together, sighing in content. This was finally the end of their troubles, and the beginning to something new.

---------------------------------------------

Okay, for serious this time, this is the end. of it all, it's over!

Fuck!

Brat


End file.
